


A Shot for your Heart

by diduforget123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boochan besties, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jun is a cheeky bitch which is why Chan has a hard time liking him, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Seungkwan is the friend we all wish we had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diduforget123/pseuds/diduforget123
Summary: Chan loves his life. He has great friends, a great major, and an amazing soccer team which he helps lead to the playoffs every year. But, the one thing that Chan hates is Jun. Minghao and Seungcheol's best friend and his mortal enemy. Despite pressure from his entire friend group, Chan can't find it in himself to give Jun the time of day. Seungkwan and Minghao are determined to change that.OrJunchan enemies to friends to lovers soccer au!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair





	A Shot for your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2) collection. 



> Thank you to all my beta readers who helped me with this!  
> And thank you to all the mods of the fic fest! Really appreciate y'all!  
> Hope you enjoy my contribution to the rarepair world with Junchan (p.s. whoever requested this prompt is my hero)

“I can’t _ stand _ him, Seungkwan.” 

“Are we talking about Jun again?”

“Who else would we be talking about?”

Seungkwan snorts, rolling his eyes, “Oh, I don’t know, literally anyone else you have a grudge crush on.”

Chan whacks him over the side of the head and throws him a deadly glare, ignoring the olders pained cry. “I do not have a crush on him, Kwan; I have a burning hatred for the guy. Why would I like him when he’s a cheeky asshole?”

“Maybe because whenever you see him, there’s an unnerving sexual tension hanging in the air. You both practically eyefuck each other whenever we scrimmage against the other school. But, I mean,” The older licks his lips, his eyes raking over Chan’s body, “you are one of the sexiest men alive, so I could see why he would want you, and you would want him.”

“Well, shit...” Chan mutters, a blush appearing on his face. “Warn a guy next time… and besides, it’s not me that I care about anyway because I  _ know  _ I’m good looking.”

“I’m just saying that you can’t deny that he is hot? I mean, the guy’s jaw could cut me if I touched it!” Seungkwan gasps, his hand dramatically coming to Chan’s arm. “I heard from Jeonghan that one time while they were doing a practice match, the ball deflated when it came in contact with Jun’s face!”

Silence hangs between them as Chan just gawks at his friend. Now what kind of bullshit is this?

“I’m convinced that you, like Minnie, have absolutely lost it.”

“I have not  _ lost it _ ! I’m telling you the truth…” A short pause. “Jeonghans truth.”

And with that, Chan just bursts out laughing. Now, Seungkwan is known for his dramatics, sure; he’s Chan’s best friend for crying out loud, there is no other person in the world (aside from Seokmin) who knows him better. But Jeonghan? Now that’s a different story. 

The elder of the two is known for being extremely mischievous and outgoing, often making up little white lies or heavily exaggerating stories to the point where they become almost unbelievable.

Don’t get Chan wrong; he loves Jeonghan to death and would honestly bend over backward for the older boy, but sometimes his antics can be a little bit unbearable. For example, right now. 

“Kwannie, I love you, but for the love of all that is good, please never quote one of Jeonghan’s stories to try and get your point across; it invalidates your already withering credibility,” Chan says and stands up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, leaving Seungkwan sitting at the table. 

“Hey, now!” Seungkwan calls out. He huffs as he grabs his bag, walking briskly to catch up with his best friend. “Jeonghan isn’t always dramatic.”

Now that’s something Chan hasn’t heard before (read: he has heard before).

“Oh,  _ please _ . The only time I’ve ever seen Jeonghan serious in his life was when he cried over Hachi for two hours straight, and not even Seokmin could get him to stop crying.”

“To be fair, Seokmin was crying with him.” Seungkwan’s gaze narrows. “And weren’t you dating him at the time? So technically, it would have been your job?”

Ah yes, the chaotic relationship between him and Jeonghan. 

A smile tugs at Chan’s lips at the memory. Their relationship, although short-lived, will always hold a special place in Chan’s heart. He treated Chan like he was the most important thing in the world, cherished him, and loved him until their end. The breakup was mutual for the two parties, both agreeing that some relationships, like theirs, shouldn’t go past friendship. 

He shakes his head.

“Yeah, sure, but it still was the only time I think that I have and ever will take him seriously.” 

“Okay, okay, moving on from that. I think you should look at Junhui from a different angle. Really get to know him as more than a ‘cocky motherfucker’, as you put it.” Seungkwan says, Chan, letting out a low laugh as he opens the recreation building door. 

“The only angle I want to see Junhui at is eight feet from the goalie box when I kick the ball into the back of the net, and then watch him angrily kick the air.”

Seungkwan turns to look at his best friend, a determined look on his face, "Talk to Jun."

Chan crosses his arms like a little toddler and cocks his head to the side, a smirk forming on his lips, "No."

The older copies his stance, his face expressionless as he speaks, "Yes."

And Chan just sighs, shaking his head. "I don't understand why me talking to him is such a big deal when he's such an asshole."

“He’s also a great person!”

Chan gasps, “Boo Seungkwan, have you been fraternizing with the enemy?!”

“This isn’t some feud, Chan; it’s a little rivalry between you and Jun, which is, for the record, really dumb because your best friend, the second one, Jeonghan, is Jun’s best friend. Who is also best friends with your other best friend, Minghao. Plus, I’m friends with him!”

“I don’t get how you guys being friends with him affects me?”

“Minghao is a picky  _ bitch  _ when it comes to making friends, especially the outgoing ones,” Seungkwan gestures to Chan. “like yourself. So there is your first sign to give him a chance.” 

“That’s not a sign; it’s an observance. But whatever, if I give him a chance, can you convince Hansol to go on a date with me?”

“Jihoon might have my head, but I’ll give it a shot.” He replies jokingly.

They both continue through the building and head towards the back and into the locker room to start getting ready for practice. Seungkwan and Chan arrive earlier than everyone else, but as time continues to pass, more and more of the players shuffle into the locker room till it’s almost full. 

Chan, Seungkwan, Minghao, Jeonghan, Jihoon, and Soonyoung all play for their college team, The North Cap University Turtles (yes, turtles are slow, but they also win the race in the end). Seungkwan is the goalie, and everyone else’s position is somewhere else onfield. The other half of their friend group Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Seokmin (plus Jun), all attend Lake Ridge University, which is just down the road; their mascot and team animal is ironically a rabbit. The rivalry between the two schools is legendary. The matches between them are the most sold games of the regular season and playoffs if they manage to make it.

“Good day to Chan, the love of my life, and Seungkwan, the pain in my ass,” Jeonghan says as he enters the room and walks over towards the boys. There’s a beat of silence before Seungkwan mimics him lowly, playfully raising his hand toward Jeonghan. Chan brightens as soon he sees the older, a smile painting his face. “Hi, Han. Is Hao and Soonyoung with you?”

“Nah, the slowpokes are here for some scrimmaging today, so they went to go hang out with them for a few minutes before practice starts.” 

Seungkwan’s eyes light up. “Oh, that’s great because I was just explaining to mister Lee Chan here that he needs to stop being stubborn and tolerate Junhui.” 

Chan sighs all while Jeonghan quirks his eyebrow in curiosity, “Oh?” 

“Yep. I told him that his ‘grudge’ against Junhui looks more like repressed sexual tension than actual anger. Don’t you agree, Jeonghan?”

The older nods his head, “Yep. I agree with Kwannie, and I believe you should at least try to get to know him, Channie.”

Groaning, Chan throws his towel at the two boys. He doesn’t understand why they want him and Jun to get along so well. Is there something they know that he doesn’t? 

It irks him when his friends get like this and try to push him towards something or someone he doesn’t want. 

“I’ll give him a shot, at some point,” He grumbles and closes his locker. Throwing on his jersey, he turns to the both of them, his face serious, “but you have to promise me that you guys will stop meddling with both Jun and me because if you don’t, then you’ll be doing the opposite of what you want to happen. And mark my words, if you don’t hold up on your end, then I will fight the entire thing  _ so hard  _ that you’ll wish you had never said anything in the first place. Got it?”

“Got it,” Jeonghan replies, averting his gaze. Seungkwan repeats something similar, his voice very quiet. Chan lets out a hum, giving a singular nod, somewhat satisfied with their answers. 

Good. They get it. 

At least, he hopes they do. Chan supposes that if they don’t follow directions, they’ll have to deal with what a bitch he can be. 

Neither of them bothers him in the locker room nor when Minghao and the others join them just before they go out onto the field. Soonyoung attempts to bring  _ him  _ up, but Jeonghan quickly shut down the conversation- it had nothing to do with the deadly glare that Chan sent the oldest, nothing at all. 

The boys jog onto the field and line up, per usual. The other school is waiting for them, lined up on the other side. Both coaches meet in the middle and properly greet each other, shaking hands and seemingly discussing what will happen for today’s practice session. The next thing they know, they are all being called up to the center. It’s normal for the captains to greet each other first, so Jeonghan and Seungcheol meet in between the two teams. 

“Hello, old man,” Jeonghan grins, extending his hand. “Still trying to save your team?”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes and accepts the other’s hand, squeezing it firmly. 

“Nothing to save, especially considering we won the quarter-finals against you last year,” Seungcheol smirks as Jeonghan answers his comment with a scowl. “How are your losers?”

A scoff comes from Jeonghan. He replies with another smart remark, and before they know it, the bickering continues on back and forth.

Whenever the two captains do their greetings, it reminds Chan of anime characters arguing, specifically Daichi and Kuroo from Haikyuu. Seungcheol and Jeonghan have that fiery and determined glint in their eye even as they seem to be talking to each other civilized-- which they are not. He has to admit that it is very entertaining to watch the two converse so animatedly, especially considering he knows both of them personally. The competitive side of people is always a different element. And for Seungcheol and Jeonghan, it’s quite different. 

Once the two coaches finally get annoyed by the captain's antics, they step in and separate the two, whisper-yelling something to them along the lines of saving it for the scrimmage (as if they wouldn’t give it their all anyway). 

Jeonghan comes back to the line grumbling as he takes his place right next to Chan, the younger trying hard to keep from smiling.

“Alright, boys!”The coach booms. “ Do your usual laps and drills, and then we will start the game! Fail to participate in warm-ups, and you won’t participate in the game. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, sir!” Chan yells back along with the rest of the teams. 

In seconds, the whistle sounds off, and all of the boys are hitting the pavement. Chan isn’t exactly fond of running laps; his real enjoyment coming from practicing penalty kicks seeing as that is what he’s best at. As he looks to his right, he sees Soonyoung and Seokmin taking off. They’ve always been better runners than him, which makes sense considering the endless amount of energy the two seem to have. Now, Chan isn’t by any means a terrible runner, it’s just he chooses to use his energy in spurts instead of over time, which is why he’s on offense and the others are on defense. 

Peering behind his shoulder, Chan notices Minghao, Jun, and Mingyu all jogging together- the sight making him scowl. He slows down a little, making it, so his pace matches theirs.

“Decided to join us, Chan? Or are you too good for us?” Jun asks, a mischievous hint to his voice. Oh, how Chan really wanted to kick his face sometimes.

“I’m not too good for anybody, Moon Junhui, especially you.”

“Oh, that’s fine because I believe you’re beneath me anyway. Besides, we all know I’m the only one who can stop your goals.”

“The only one beneath me here is you.” Chan spits back. His patience is already thin when the Chinese boy is around, but small talk wears it away. 

“Really? Because the last I checked, you’re about four inches shorter than me, so technically...”

Jun stares at him with a knowing grin while Mingyu and Minghao burst into laughter from Chan. The younger can feel the tips of his ears heat up, no doubt probably a red color, except he’s not sure if it’s from anger or pure embarrassment. Jun always knows just how to get under Chan’s skin, making every interaction they have unbearable-- and Chan  _ hates _ it. He hates Jun’s remarks, and he hate’s Jun.

Once Mingyu stops laughing, he gives Chan a playful nudge. “Come on, Channie, lighten up; you’re so uptight.”

Minghao looks from Mingyu to Chan and notices the resignation in the other’s eyes. 

“Yeah, whatever…” Chan mutters and speeds up. Minghao calls out to him, but Chan chooses to ignore it. As much as he would like nothing more than to be at his dorm right now, he can’t. He still has practice to complete and a game to win. But, Chan’s going to show them, Chan is going to show  _ him  _ how good he is.

It doesn’t take long for everyone to finish their laps, so before they know it, they are back on the field practicing their dribbling. Chan makes his way in and out of the cones, watching the ball intently. 

There is nothing but determination and adrenaline driving him now. It’s not good to have a big head, he knows it, and everyone else knows it, but in some circumstances, he needs to feel just a little bit proud to keep his self-esteem from shattering. Chan guesses that his inner turmoil with Jun has something to do with how small the other makes him feel, but admitting to anyone else but himself seems childish. Sure, his friends would probably understand, but he chooses to just not talk about Jun to them at all if he can help it. Chan moves the ball around the last cone and flips it around so he can go back the way he came. His moves are swift and agile, many of the players watching in awe as he makes his way towards the end. 

“Sexy Channie~ our amazing player!” One of his teammate’s whistles. While another one yells about how he’s the MVP. Smiling to himself, Chan speeds up and passes the ball to the next person in line, who just so happens to be Minghao. 

“Showing off, are we?” he asks, quirking his eyebrow, moving his leg forward as he taps the ball.

“Just enough to make Jun eat his words.” Chan grins. It’s borderline sinister in a way that makes Minghao fear for the future of Jun’s ego. But, Minghao supposes the other deserves it.

Warm-ups breeze by once everyone finds their groove. Now, both teams are in a group huddle preparing their last-minute plans for winning.

“Alright, turtles, we cannot let those dumbass rabbits beat us again because they suck, and we’re better.” Jeonghans jokes, but gradually his face gets more serious. “Do you remember how you all felt when we lost to them in the playoffs?”

The players nod, a few faces turning sour.

“Good. Because I want you to remember that feeling, and I want you to channel it into your determination and drive. It may not be a playoff game, but it is important. They are always our roadblock keeping us from the championship. So, my wonderful team, I ask you, what are we gonna do?!”

“Win!” They all yell together.

“Alright, boys, hands in!” The team places their hands together in the circle. Jeonghan gives them a cheeky smile. In a way, it’s comforting. “Turtles on three. One, two three!”

Everyone yells turtles and throws their hands up, cheering. 

Game on.

-

The rabbits end up receiving the ball first, having won the coin toss. Jeonghan knew that he should have picked heads, but he wanted to switch it up for once (to which he regrets). 

Being one of their more successful forwards and team captain, Jun passes the ball over to Wonwoo, who attempts to take it downfield but is quickly guarded by Soonyoung. One problem with the matches and scrimmages they have against each other is that they are so evenly matched. Each player’s individual talent and skill set has an almost equal matchup. It makes it harder for there to be much too much goal scoring on either side, but it does make for quite a good game. 

For at least twenty minutes of the first half, there are no goals. The way they are playing right now is more of a back and forth game, the only real chance for scoring a goal, having been Soonyoung, who just so happened to get a penalty kick but missed the net by a couple of feet. For being just a scrimmage match, everyone is on edge. Obviously, Chan thinks it has something to do with the fact that they lost to the rabbits in the playoffs’ first matchup. It isn’t unusual for Chan’s team to lose to them, so why the sudden change?

Sharply, Chan is ripped from his thoughts as he spots Mingyu weaving in and out of players with the ball. Chan quickly scans the area to see who the closest person is to him.

“Soonyoung left! Left!” Chan yells, running to keep Mingyu from getting any farther downfield. In terms of finesse, Chan has Mingyu all day, but the other is far quicker in terms of speed. 

“Come on, Chan,” Mingyu taunts, a grin tugging on his lips. “Catch me if you can!”

It’s meant to be playful, and Chan knows that, but something in the way Mingyu speaks reminds him of Jun, and it just fires him up. And now he’s here, face to face with Mingyu, the ball in the taller boy’s possession. 

It’s a simple read, really. Mingyu only has two possible ways to kick the ball. To Chan’s left, closest to the line or right, heading towards Soonyoung, who is coming a few feet away. If Chan’s guesses are correct, he’s going to do his best to skirt in between the two players and then make a break for it. He's known to do that. With a quick look into Mingyu’s eyes, and in an instant, Chan knows what he's going to do. It’s fast, and the movements Mingyu makes are rapid, almost to the point where it’s impossible to keep up, but Chan reads it. Despite the fast speed, Chan stretches out his foot as far as possible to block the ball.

And for a split second, Chan has it, the ball just barely being held. Until the uncalculated movement comes into play. Mingyu’s other foot comes up and lightly taps it right over Chan's foot, running as fast as he can towards the goal. There's a string of curses, and then Chan musters up all of his strength just to try and attempt to catch up to him. 

Jeonghan and Jihoon are the last line of defense before Seungkwan. Soonyoung, Chan, and Minghao do their best to keep up with Mingyu, but as always, sometimes the duty falls to the defenders. It only takes a few swift movements before Mingyu kicks the ball right past Seungkwan’s face and into the net. 

Cheers resound from the rabbits, and Jeonghan lets out a loud groan. 

“Brush it off, Kwan! Don’t let ‘em score the next one!” Soonyoung yells, giving his boyfriend a thumbs up. How sweet.

“You got this, Seungkwan! Show them just how amazing you are!” Chan yells at the goalie, who nods in return. During scrimmages and matches, Seungkwan is a totally different person. His demeanor switches over from playful to serious, extremely quick. It pays off. Almost any play, any kick, Seungkwan can read it. He’s a sought after player, already receiving offers from professional teams, yet not the one he’s been dreaming of. To Seungkwan, that’s fine; part of being a mostly positive person means that he has faith that he’ll get into his dream team. In the meantime, it means that the Turtle’s get to keep their star goalie. 

The team gets a few moments to catch their breath before Jeonghan is called back to centerfield to start the kickoff. Once each team is ready, the ref blows the whistle, and Jeonghan is kicking the ball back in seconds. It goes to Youngjae, who just barely hangs onto it, Seungcheol coming up on him quicker than the other anticipates. They maneuver around each other till Youngjae is just bordering the field boundaries.

Sucking in a breath, Chan weighs the idea of moving further downfield to create an opportunity to potentially tie up the game, but he knows that if he leaves, it would make a pocket big enough for Seungcheol or Wonwoo to weave the ball through towards their goal. But, if he risks it, this could be Chan’s chance to make Jun shove it.

“Jae! Jae!” Chan yells as he runs downfield. His heart rate picks up, and the blood flows throughout his body, the high from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. It’s intoxicating.

The younger yells louder a couple more times at his teammate until Youngjae whips his head towards the source of the yelling. Both boys lock eyes, and Youngjae motions his head ever so little towards the right, signaling Chan that his opportunity would be headed in that direction.

Seungcheol, who is posted up on Youngjae, follows his line of sight. When the realization hits him, Youngjae's leg is already back to kick the ball. 

“Wonwoo downfield! Right!” 

The ball flies across the grass and right into Chan’s position, fifteen yards from the Rabbit’s goal. The only defender even close to him is Seokmin, who already is right on top of Chan. Scanning the area, he tries to find out his own options. Jeonghan and Jaebeom are on either side of him but are being well guarded. His only real option would be to fake Seokmin out and to get as far as he could get to the goal to take the shot. The only issue? Seokmin is one of the most skillfully talented players. His reading rival Chan’s own at accuracy. Just as Chan is contemplating his own possibilities, Seokmin is doing the same. The possibility of this working isn’t too high, but what else can he do?

Chan pulls his left foot back and swings it as hard as he can to mimic the action of shooting at the goal. Seokmin side steps just enough for Chan to move the ball around the other boy. Once he makes it around entirely, Chan takes off, sprinting towards the goal. 

He looks up and sees Jun eyeing Chan down. His stance widens as Chan gets closer. His best bet would be to try and kick it up above Jun’s head, so that’s exactly where he aims for. His leg pulls back fast and then connects with the ball, sending it flying through the air. And to Chan, it looks incredible as it approaches the goal. Had it not been for Jun, it would have been one of Chan’s best goals, but no the Chinese boy knows has other plans. Instead of going and hitting the back of the net, it lands directly in Jun’s hands as the other jumps up. The whistle sounds on the field, and it’s a clean save.

A clump of grass goes flying as Chan kicks the ground. He lets out a loud groan, “Fuck!” 

“You’ll make it past me one-day, Channie,” Jun says to him, and the younger doesn’t even need to turn around to know he has a sly grin on his face. 

The Rabbits end up winning the game 2-0, the Turtles failing to answer back with any goals. The team’s morale ends on a low note, the locker room quiet as everyone changes back into their regular clothes. Seungcheol invites all of them out to eat, which of course, they accept. It started off a little tense but then gradually got better. Chan stayed quiet the entire time, choosing to self reflect on what he needs to work on and eventually leaving the restaurant early.

On his way out, he hears footsteps behind him; turning on his heels, he turns to see who it is, his eyes widening as he sees who it is.

“Wha-?”

“I just wanted to say that you played a good game today…” Jun says as he rubs the back of his neck. He’s nervous. But nervous about what? Is he actually being sincere? 

A cheeky smile forms on his lips. “But I’m also sorry we kicked your guy’s butt.” 

And there it is.

‘ _ This bitch _ ’, Chan thinks. He’d love nothing more than to stick it to him and go off at the older boy, but no, he’s not going to do that today. Not after all he’s been through. 

He mutters a  _ whatever _ and then walks away, leaving Jun alone outside the front of the restaurant. He’ll beat him one day, and then Jun will eat his own words. 

  
  


Losing the scrimmage made Chan sour. Since then, he’s been avoiding Jun at all costs when the other visits the campus or hangs out with his friends. But, because Jun is a big part of their friend’s group, it makes avoidance all the more hard.

Thankfully, Chan can blame his absence from their outings on the fact that his engineering professor assigned the class an impromptu project (not on their syllabus) due in two weeks, and Chan has been doing nothing but busting his ass to get it completed. It doesn’t help that his group mates are literally all people attending college just for the party experience, and none of them have or will do anything, so Chan is left doing work for four people. 

The first few days he spends working aren’t that bad, most of it dealing with the initial planning and sketching. But as the deadline continues to creep forward, his stress worsens. Of course, it starts with working on it for long periods of time, until that merges into all-nighters and not eating. Every time he even so much as looked at the different numbers and schematics on the page, he had the urge to rip his hair out.

Was he being dramatic? Not in the slightest.

The project wore him down to absolutely nothing. In fact, Chan knows that if he looked into the mirror to check his appearance, it would probably break. Although a mirror isn’t needed to know that he looks like death, especially when he can  _ feel  _ it. He’s been hunched over his desk for who knows how long, and his head hurts from the lack of nutrition⎼ and sleep. 

On the fourteenth day of his project, Chan physically drags himself through the college campus to class at two o’clock. He turns in the project’s physical portion, making it very clear to the professor that his groupmates did nothing. The professor acknowledges the issue and gives Chan his feedback, commending the detail in his schematics⎯ by two forty-five, Chan’s back at the dorm. 

His roommate Vernon makes him some ramen, which gets devoured in record time, and then Chan uses all the energy he has left to take him from the living room to his bedroom, where he collapses on the bed. He crawls under the covers and wraps himself, almost like a burrito, not taking long to fall into a deep slumber. 

A day later, he’s awoken from his hibernation by a sudden noise. A loud knock sounds on his bedroom door, and instinctively Chan pulls the covers over his head, groaning out a low ‘go away.’ The knocking continues on, the rap of knuckles going at a steady beat. It takes a couple of minutes for him to realize that whoever is currently standing at his door right now will not go away until he opens it.

Furious, Chan throws the covers off of his body. His feet hit the ground with a loud thud, his body sways ever so lightly from the sudden action, but it doesn’t stop him. Chan stumbles towards the door. “Oh my fucking God, Nonie, if that’s you, I’m literally going to chop your dick off so neither you nor Jihoon can enjoy it ever-” 

His hand turns the knob, and staring him in the face, is none other than Boo  _ fucking  _ Seungkwan.

“Oh! So you are alive!” He beams and pushes his way into Chan’s room, the younger gawking at him. He sets a bag down onto Chan’s bed before turning back to look at his friend. “Vernon wasn’t sure if you were alive in here, and honestly,” Seungkwan sniffs the air. He gags once the scent hits his nose, his hand coming up to block his nostrils, saving them from enduring any more pain. “It seems like something did die in here.”

“Yeah,” Chan deadpans, “my will to live.” 

Seungkwan laughs and waves his hand dramatically. “Oh, Channie, I forget how funny you can be.”

“Stop trying to butter me up. What do you want, Kwan?”

“Well, geez, you don’t have to be  _ rude.  _ I’m just a good friend making sure that you are okay and alive. Cause from the looks of it, _ ”  _ His hand gestures to Chan’s appearance. “It looks like you didn’t make it out alive.” 

“I appreciate the gesture Kwannie, but truthfully you being a great friend would mean leaving right now and letting me get back to the sleep that I’ve been oh so deprived of.” Chan ends his statement by jumping back into bed, his cheek squishing against the pillow. As his eyes flutter closed, he calls out, “Oh, and don’t forget to close the door on your way out.” 

There’s a sinister chuckle from behind Chan, and suddenly Chan feels himself freeze, his eyes shooting open. 

Oh no. He knows that chuckle. Whenever Seungkwan even remotely sounds evil, it’s a time to fear for either his sanity or his future. In this case, it’s probably a little bit of both. 

“Oh, my dear Chan, I wouldn’t be a good friend if I just let you sleep all day, would I?”

“You know, for normal people, that would be considered the right thing to do. So why don’t you do that?”

“I’m not normal.”

“Yeah, I know,” Chan whines. “But couldn’t you be just for one day?”

Seungkwan hums in thought. “You see, I could, but honestly, where’s the fun in that?”

“Nowhere apparently…”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how long it’s been since you have hung out with all of us. You gotta get out there, shake some ass, get some dick! Do something other than sleep your life away!”

“For your information Kwan, I just stayed up for three days straight finishing a group project that  _ I  _ had to do all by myself. So forgive me for getting the first decent amount of sleep I’ve gotten in probably two damn weeks.” There’s anger in his tone. That much is obvious. And at first, Chan fears that he may have been a little too harsh until he hears a small little giggle. “It’s okay, Chan. I forgive you.”

“I’m seriously going to consider getting new friends once I wake up from my nap,” Chan mutters into the pillow, rethinking all the life choices he’s made that have led him up to now. 

“There’s no time to rethink your choices if you don’t nap.” 

Chan rolls over so that he’s facing the older. Slowly he narrows his eyes, “Boo Seungkwan, so fucking help me. I  _ will  _ nap, and you can’t stop me.”

“But you napping means that you would ruin all of the day’s plans, and honestly, I can’t have that because Minghao threatened to burn my Wonder Girl albums if I didn’t get you out of the apartment.”

“Well, tell Mr. Seo Myungho that I will not be attending any events until I successfully regain the three days of sleep that I lost. And as of right now, I still have two more, so goodbye.” Chan pulls the covers back over his body, only his eyes and nose peeking out. 

Seungkwan shakes his head. “You are fortunate that Minghao would never hurt you because you are his literal soulmate, but me? He’s hitting me right where it hurts, so I would appreciate your cooperation with my efforts here.”

“There is no benefit in me, even leaving my room right now. Seeing as I am the embodiment of death walking around as a human.” 

“It’ll be good for you to get out and do something! You need air and socialization! Plus, getting you ready and all dolled up takes little effort when you were born with godlike genes.” Seungkwan says as he walks over to Chan’s window and yanks the curtains back. Chan hisses as the sunlight hits his eyes, extreme brightness flooding his sight. It takes him a moment to adjust before his eyes are met with Seungkwan. Immediately, a scowl appears on Chan’s face.

Seungkwan huffs at his response. “God, you and Minghao are both so bad with the angry faces. I swear you two are going to be getting wrinkles at the age of thirty!”

“No, I’ll be getting wrinkles from the lack of sleep which  _ you  _ are depriving me of!”

“Oh, calm your tits, Chan; a little sleep deprivation never hurt anyone. Just look at me,” Seungkwan moves his hands around his form. “I’m sleep deprived almost ninety percent of the time, and I still look amazing.”

“There’s a pimple on your forehead.”

Seungkwan gasps and turns to look at himself in the mirror. He frowns when he realizes the younger is just messing with him, Chan bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Yeah yeah, haha, so funny. Now get your juicy ass out of bed and get ready.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“What if I tell you we’re going to the arcade?”

As much as Chan tries to repress his emotions, his eyes light up at the suggestion of going to one of his favorite places. Apparently, Seungkwan notices.

“I saw your eyes start to sparkle, Channie! Don’t try to deny it!” 

He lets out a groan: Damn Seungkwan and his perceptiveness.

“Fine. I’ll go, but you have to buy me my first round of tokens. Got it?”

“Yes! Whatever you want, babe, just so long as it saves my Wonder girl albums from Minghaos wrath!” Seungkwan squeals and runs over to Chan’s closet, rummaging through all the articles of clothing. “Now, let’s get you looking fresh!”

Seungkwans babbling starts to drone out in Chan’s mind. Oh, how he hopes he has a good time. 

Seungkwan dresses Chan up a little bit more eccentric than the younger would have preferred, but there’s no going back now. He’s currently wearing a lowcut navy blue sweater with a criss-cross pattern all on it, paired with the usual black skinny jeans and sneakers. And around his neck is a simple black choker, with a small pearl dangling from the front. 

It would seem that Seungkwan put quite some effort into his outfit. But why? What does the bastard have planned? The thought slowly gets pushed to the back of his mind as the two head out to the arcade where Minghao is waiting for them at the front. 

When they arrive, the sun is well below the buildings, a fiery orange hue staining the sky. The neon sign illuminates in the darker scene, Minghao looking serene under its lights. He’s preoccupied with his phone, but once he hears both of the boy’s footsteps approaching him, he looks up, a small smile appearing. “I thought I was actually going to burn your merch, Kwan. But it looks like you did your job well.”   
“Well, of course. As Chan’s best friend, I do have the ability to make him listen.” Seungkwan says proudly. Minghao looks unconvinced. His gaze shifts from Seungkwan to Chan, who just shrugs. “I was promised tokens for coming, so…”   
“Chan~” Seungkwan whines and whacks him on the arm. “You weren’t supposed to say anything.”

Now when was he told that?

“I wasn’t briefed on that. So frankly, I don’t care.”

“How mean, Channie! And to think I was going to buy you tokens!”

Chan’s gaze narrows. “Watch it. I can still leave right now.”

“Uh,” Minghao clears his throat and shakes his head. “Actually, it’s too late to leave now because everyone is expecting you, so where Seungkwan fails, I will succeed. I’ll buy you tokens, Chan. Just so long as you stay.” 

“Yeah yeah, fine. Why do you guys want me to stay any-”

Suddenly, Jun busts through the door, sweat running down his forehead. Wow, does he look hot. Wait, what?

“Minghao, hurry up, bro! It’s almost your turn for air hockey!” His eyes drift from the other Chinese boy towards Chan and Seungkwan. A grin breaks out on his face as he looks at them. “Good to see you guys! Hurry up and get inside!”

“Yah! Junhui, hurry the fuck up!” Someone calls from inside the building, who Chan thinks is probably Seungcheol. Jun looks back, “Yeah yeah, I’m coming, Cheol, hold the fuck up.”

He reverts his gaze back to them, “I have to go, but y’all should move the convo inside. Everyone’s waiting.” And just like that, he’s gone, the door closing quickly behind him.

Chan blinks as his eyes move between Minghao and Seungkwan. “Yeah, no, I’m leaving,” 

He turns on the balls of his feet, getting ready to make a break for it when Minghao catches his arm. Immediately, Chan stiffens. Saying no to Seungkwan is one thing. Denying all his other friends? He could do that. But Minghao? No. Minghao, his best friend, his soulmate, the love of his life, he couldn’t say no to.

“Look at me, Chan,” Minghao speaks, his tone suddenly serious; it makes Chan shiver. The younger slowly turns around, now fully facing his friend, but his eyes are still cast to the ground. 

Minghao sighs. “Chan, you’re acting like a literal child right now. I know you and Junhui don’t exactly get along the best, but the petty act you’re keeping up is getting old. You need to face this or get over it. It’s awkward for all of us to have to work our plans around the fact that you can’t be together because all you do is bicker back and forth. It’s tiring. Just at least get to know him or learn to tolerate him for the sake of yourself and us.”

Chan’s head lifts ever so slightly just enough so he can see Minghao’s face. His brows are furrowed, frown very prominent on his face, but what truly pierces right through Chan is the disappointment that clouds Minghao’s eyes. His gaze burns a hole right through Chan, and that’s how the youngest knows that he’s already lost. 

He and Jun were never close with each other, and the constant smart remarks only drove them further apart, at least for Chan. But, he supposes that he should be the bigger person. It’s only right. 

Taking in a deep breath, Chan sighs, nodding his head. “Yeah, okay, fine.” He sucks in another breath for the words he is about to say, letting them process in his brain. “I will try to get along with Junhui.”

“For real?” Minghao asks, his brow raising. Of course, he doesn’t trust him. 

Chan nods again and raises his hand, putting all his fingers down except his pinky. “I swear.”

Silence settles between them as the words weigh on Minghao. It takes a few seconds but Minghao smiles, eyes crinkling. “Sweet. Let’s go inside then?” 

Chan smiles back and walks over to open the door for Seungkwan and Minghao. The two thank him as they step inside, and Chan takes that split second to himself to internally scream. 

He’s going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I enjoyed writing this so much!  
> Thank you all for reading <3  
> Let me know what you thought about it :]


End file.
